One Special Day
by sitahchan
Summary: Aomine Ulang tahun! masa? kenapa aku sampai lupa! sialan! ; jadi beginikah pertengkaran dalam rumah tangga itu ?: inilah kekonyolan yang terjadi saat Aomine si Aho-Dakian ulang tahun.


**Sebelumnya saya mau bilang Arigatou Gozaimasuu~~~ buat yang udah review FFn pertama aku yg judulnya Midorima's Unlucky Day.. makasih banayk smeuanya..!**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadotoshi Fujimaki-Sensei and still! This story is mine and mine only!

**Title**: One Special Day

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Shounen-ai/Yaoi/BL/BoyxBoy, Humor

**Pairing**: Aomine D. x Kagami T. / Kiyoshi T. x Hyuuga J.

**Cast**: sebagian GoM and other Character in KnB *I guess*

**A/N**: Banyak Hamadan Typo yang saya tebar di FFn ini, jadi.. persiapkan masker dan racun tikus ato sebangsanya. Ok?! RnR please..!

**Summary**: APA?! Dia ulang tahun hari ini?! Bagaimana mungkin orang secerdas aku bisa lupa?! ; ooh jadi beginikah pertengkaran dalam rumah tangga itu ?; berhentilah berlari kau bodoh!

**Author**: Sitahchan

**Sitahchan Proudly Present**

**One Special Day**

Ulang tahun. Hal yang tanpa disadari menjadi hari keberuntungan bagi yang berulang tahun, berbagai harapan di tuturkan meski mereka tahu harapan tidak selalu dikabulkan saat ulang tahun tiba. Hadiah, pesta, cake dan berbagai hal lain yang menjadi inti dari ulang tahun selalu diharapkan. Semua menginginkan ulang tahunnya dirayakan dengan sempurna untuk diingat selamanya, tapi bagaimana kalau satu hari dalam setahun yang seharusnya menjadi hari special itu malah terlupa oleh kita?

_Sitahchan_

Seirin di hari Senin yang biasa, Apel pagi yang biasa, cuaca yang cerah menyengat seperti biasanya, dan murid-murid melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasanya. Rasa lelah sehabis memenangkan kejuaran Winter Cup yang sangat-sangat-sangat! Menguras tenaga masih terasa hingga seminggu setelah kemenangan itu. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata bermain basket bisa sangat mengasyikan sekaligus menyusahkan – meski masih lebih menyusahkan jadwal latihan oleh Riko– . Sugguh! Tidak ada yang special hari ini, tidak ada. Tidak ada sebelum..

"APA?! Dia berulang tahun hari ini?!" suara nyaring seorang manusia beralis cabang memecah keheningan kelas yang tadinya kelewat khitmat mendengarkan ocehan sang _sensei_. Kagami Taiga, pemain Ace tim basket Seirin ini tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari kursinya dan sukses mendapat lemparan kapur tulis dan sepaket buku biologi hingga menghasilkan benjol di kepala bersurai merahnya.

"Diamlah! Perhatikan sensei-mu yang tengah berbicara ini!" umpat si Sensei yang entah siapa namanya tidak penting.

"Ha—ha'i sensei! Gomen nasai!" ucap Kagami seraya kembali duduk.

"Kagami-kun, kamu kenapa ? siapa yang ulang tahun?" suara datar itu terdengar dari belakang Kagami, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang bayangan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Eh?! Kuroko?! Tidak- tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Yakin? Wajahmu tampak pucat begitu Kagami-kun" tanya Kuroko lagi, sepertinya dia cukup khawatir dengan sahabatnya ini. Siapa tahu kemenangan yang mereka dapatkan memiliki efek samping bagi kagami, gegar otak mungkin ?

"Iya! 100% aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Kagami berusaha tampak meyakinkan meski wajahnya malah terlihat seperti orang bodoh,lirik sana-lirik sini. Kuroko yakin kalau ada yang tidak beres disini. Sampai kapan kagami yang Baka ini mau menyimpan rahasia darinya? Sepertinya akan lebih bagus jika ia cari sendiri saja alasan tingkah bodoh sahabatnya ini.

"Hmm..ya sudah"

_Sitahchan_

Tepat setelah bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, Kagami segera berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Ini gawat! Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Aomine, ehem-kekasihnya-ehem. Apa ? kalian tidak tahu kalau Kagami dan Aomine pacaran ? yang benar saja! Kalian pikir kenapa si Ahomine itu mau mengajarkan si muka datar Tetsuya men-shooting bola jika bukan karena Kuroko yang berjanji untuk memberikan alamat e-mail kagami ? kenapa pula Aomine selalu ada saat pertandingan Seirin melawan Sekolah lain padahal ia telah dikalahkan oleh Kagami kalau bukan karena si Kepala merah itu yang selalu memaksanya untuk datang. Dan demi apa hari ini Kagami bisa lupa hari yang teramat penting untuknya dan Kekasih ehem-itemnya-ehem itu*dibacok Aomine*. Berterima kasihlah pada kebiasaannya yang selalu online di jejaring social setiap saat dan mengingatkannya akan ulang tahun seme-nya itu.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa kesukaannya" Kagami terus berjalan tanpa tahu hendak kemana. Karena dia terlalu focus dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia sampai tidak menyadari Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga _senpai_ yang tanpa sengaja ia tabrak.

"Ouch! Gomen-gomen!"

"Eh? Kagami? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Kyoshi pada _kouhai_-nya itu.

"Eh?! Kiyoshi?! Hyuuga?! Tidak—aku tidak apa-apa"

"Heh~? Berani sekali memanggilku tanpa embel-embel senpai, huh?! Bocah sialan!" Hyuuga, sang kapten tampaknya masih sempat menceramahi kouhai satunya itu.

"Eh?! Go—gomen Senpai!" Kagami meminta maaf sesopan mungkin, dia yakin kalau tidak begitu sifat yandere sang kapten bisa-bisa muncul. Berbeda dengan Kiyoshi, senpai satu itu malah memasang senyum berskala 25 W dan hanya memandang Kagami layaknya seorang ayah yang bangga akan anaknya.

"Kamu yakin tidak apa-apa Kagami ?" tanya Kiyoshi lagi, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi gusar di wajah pucat itu.

"Iyaa, Kiyoshi senpai. Aku yakin aku ba-ba-baik-baik saja– desu " entah kenapa tiba-tiba kagami jadi gagap, mungkin jiwanya tertukar dengan si Aziz Gagap, salah satu tokoh komedi itu, yah..mungkin saja.

"Hmm..baiklah kalau begitu, ngomong-ngomong kamu mau kemana?"

"Ke….toilet! yah! toilet! Hahahaha toilet! Yah!" ucap Kagami dengan tampang bodohnya lagi, jelas sekali kalau ia berbohong.

"Huh? Toilet? Saat jam makan siang? Kenapa tidak makan bersama kami? Mau?" tawar Hyuuga yang ternyata dengan mukjizat Tuhan juga menyadari wajah pucat anggota Timnya itu.

"Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja, Hyuuga senpai"

"Hmmm… tidak biasanya kamu mengkhawatirkan orang lain, Hyuuga"

"kenapa? Kamu cemburu, huh?!"

"Ap—apa ?! Mana mungkin!" Kiyoshi berjalan cepat meninggalkan kedua temannya itu dengan wajah mem-blushing ria.

"Hei! Tunggu !—Tch! Sialan! Dia meninggalkanku" tanpa menghiraukan Kagami yang masih berada di depannya, Hyuuga melesat mengejar Kiyoshi dan sukses membuat Kagami membeo sendirian.

_Sitahchan_

Kagami terus mengacak-acak surai merahnya, ia bingung. Sekarang sudah jam pelajaran terakhir dan ia harus mengucapkan dua kata 'ulang tahun' pada kekasihnya, tapi tanpa kado? Mustahil si Aho item dakian itu*dibakar Aomine* akan menerima ucapannya!.

"ARRGGHH! AKU PUSING!" teriaknya sambil masih mengacak surai merahnya yang sudah tampak kusut itu. Ia benar-benar blank. Ia tidak jenius seperti Akashi atau cerdas semacam Riko senpai dan ternyata hal se simple kado ulang tahun dapat membuat otaknya memanas.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa? Apa? APA?! AP—" Ucapannya terhenti tatkala muncul sebuah ide gila di otak jeniusnya.

"—mungkin ini memang gila, tapi ..dari pada tidak memberinya kado sama sekali, benar kan?" ucapnya dengan senyum terkembang sempurna di belahan bibirnya, Kagami melenggang keluar kelas secara diam-diam dan melesat menuju tempat dimana dia bisa melancarkan aksi gilanya. Oh Kagami, apa yang akan engkau perbuat dengan meloncati pagar pembatas dan kabur dari sekolah seperti itu ?

_Sitahchan_

Jam pelajaran terakhir memang terkadang menyebalkan. Apalagi saat materi pelajarannya adalah matematika. Bagi seorang Aomine yang otaknya 80% berisi Oppai para gadis _Kawaii_, matematika adalah musuh bagi imajinasinya.

"Haaah kenapa bel pulang belum berbunyi juga ?" Aomine merebahkan wajahnya di meja dengan malas, beruntung ia duduk di barisan belakang hingga yang bertubuh pendek itu tak mampu melihatnya. Pandangan ia edarkan ke seisi kelas. Hampir semua siswa terlelap, tapi bukan karena pelajaran yang terlalu membosankan melainkan sang guru yang sudah ngorok duluan di depan tanpa memperhatikan tugasnya sebagai seorang sensei.

"HOooAaaaah membosankan" wajahnya mulai kusut sekusut rambut acak-acakannya. Kulitnya tambah item, mukanya makin suram dan—ok, kita hentikan sampai disini.

"Kalau memang membosankan, kenapa tidak pergi saja dari kelas?" suara lain menginterupsi Aomine, siapa lagi kalau bukan Momoi si gadis ber-oppay aduhai yang duduk dua baris di sisi kanannya .

"Huh? Apa yang kamu lakukan ?"

Ditanya begitu, Momoi bukannya menjawab tapi malah membersihkan sebuah toa yang kini berada di pangkuannya. "hanya menyiapkan alat-alat untuk kampanye sore ini"

"Huh? Kamu ikut kampanye? Teriak-teriak sambil huru-hara begitu?" wajah kusut Aomine tambah kusut membayangkan Momoi yang ikut kampanye sambil teriak-teriak dan malah terdengar suara 'boing-boing' dari oppai-nya, dia yakin tak akan ada yang berani mengganggu kampanye manager club basket sekaligus teman masa kecil sekaligus teman sekelasnya ini kalau orang itu masih waras dan pasti Cuma bisa melongo memperhatikan oppai-nya yang 'boing-boing' itu.

"Bukan urusanmu. urus saja tugas-tugas yang menumpuk dan masih belum kamu kerjakan itu" ucap Momoi nada memerintah.

"Tch! Kamu memang merepotkan"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya"

"Aku tidak me—"

"_Ekhem! Hai semuanya! Apa kalian mendengarku?"_

"Huh? Bukanah itu suara Kagamin?" Momoi menajamkan pendengarannya. Gerakan membersihkan toa-nya terhenti sejenak.

"_Aku Kagami dari SMA Seirin"_

"Apa yang dilakukannya di ruang siaran ?"

"Tch! Si Bakagami itu , apa yang dilakukannya?!" Aomine sudah kenyang dengan segala tingkah laku aneh uke-nya itu.

"_Maaf mengganggu jam pelajaran kalian—"_

"Baka! Kalau sudah tahu kenapa kamu masih melakukannya?"

"—_tapi aku harus mengatakan sesuatu yang penting—"_

"Sepenting apa sampai harus kabur dari sekolahmu dan kamu umumkan ke seluruh kelas , huh?"

"—_Ahomine ….HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! maaf baru mengucapkannya sekarang tapi, karena aku tidak sempat membeli kado untukmu aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu—"_

"WHAAAT?! APA TADI BARUSAN YANG DIA KATAKAN?!"

"Dia bilang mau nyanyi, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Momoi dengan kembali membersihkan toa miliknya.

"GAWAT! CEPAT HENTIKAN DIA! MESKI DIA BISA BERMAIN BASKET TAPI DIA ITU TIDAK BISA BERNYANYI! SUARANYA YANG MELENGKING DAN SUPER ULTRASONIK ITU HANYA DIGUNAKAN UNTUK BERTERIAK, BUKAN BERNYANYI!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, bodoh!" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Aomine segera bangkit dari kursinya. Beruntung guru yang mengajar benar-benar sedang berlayar di samudra mimpi hingga Aomine yang berjalan cepat tak dihiraukannya.

"Oh ya! Momoi, pinjam toa-mu sebentaar!" Aomine yang sudah keluar kelas dengan cepat berlari menuju ruang siaran yang berada di dekat ruang guru.

"What?! Ap—apa ?! Hei! Aomine! Itu harus kugunakan sepulang sekolah nanti! Kembalikan ! WOI! Kembalikan!" Momoi ikut berlari keluar kelas untuk mengejar toa miliknya.

"Sh*t!" Aomine merutuki jarak kelasnya dengan kantor yang teramat jauh. Di belakangnya telah ada Momoi yang masih mengejarnya.

"_Happy birthday to you..happy birthday to you..HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAYY—"_

Suara Kagami bergema keseluruh kelas. Pernah mendengar suara kawanan burung gagak yang tengah bermigrasi sambil saling berkomunikasi dengan suara mereka yang cempreng itu? Nah! Seperti itulah gambaran suara Kagami saat menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday dengan PD-nya tanpa mengetahui dampak yang ia timbulkan. Setiap yang mendengarnya spontan menutup telinga sambil ngedumel marah minta dihentikan bahkan ada yang sampai berguling-guling menahan diri untuk tidak terkena trauma dadakan. Di sisi lain, dua senpai yang mengkhawatirkan sang kouhai ternyata diam-diam mengikuti kemana Kagami pergi dan saat mereka menemukan Kagami sdang menginvasi ruang siaran sekolah lain, mau tidak mau mereka harus menghentiannya demi nama baik sekolahnya dan Kagami sendiri agar menghentikan hal yang amat menyiksa ini. Kuroko yang sempat melihat Kagami yang kabur dari sekolah malah ikutan kabur saking penasarannya. Sedangkan secara sangat-sangat kebetulan sekali Akashi dan Midorima yang tengah berjanji untuk bertemu di luar sekolah mereka saat itu melihat kuroko yang seperti tengah mengendap-endap beberapa meter di belakang kagami membuat mereka penasaran setengah mati dan berakhir dengan mengikuti sang bayangan ke-enam hingga sampai di Teiko dan malah menerima hasil yang menyakitkan yakni suara melengking Kagami yang membutakan pendengaran.

"ARRGH! Kagami! S-stop!"

"_Happy Birthdaaaaaaay dear Ahomineeeee—"_

Kagami terus bernyanyi tanpa menyadari suara langkah-langkah kaki menuju kearahnya. Aomine yang telah tiba lebih dulu dengan paksa mendobrak pintu ruang siaran dan segera menyuruh sang uke menjauh dari mic, menariknya—menyeretnya—paksa keluar dari ruangan dengan teriakan "kerja bagus ! Bawa anak ini keluar dari sini!" oleh para sensei dari ruang guru. Aomine terus menarik lengan Kagami menjauh dari ruang siaran hingga menuju pintu keluar.

"Eh?! Aomine?! Kenapa kamu manarikku? Lepas! Laguku belum selesai"

"Diamlah!"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kubilang diam!" satu teriakan nyaring dari Aomine dan sukses membukan suara Kagami.

"Tapi kenapa?" Kagami memasang wajah sedih, tak sukakah Aomine dengan hadiahnya?

"Karena itu!" Aomine menunjuk tepat ke arah kanan kiri koridor yang dipenuhi oleh para siswa yang merasa terganggu dengan suara 'merdu'nya siswa yang mereka tidak tahu siapa itu. Kagami menatap bingung. Dipikirnya suaranya kelewat indah sampai-sampai menghadirkan penonton sebanyak itu.

"WAAAH kalian semua ada disini untuk mendengarkan suaraku?! Waah! dan, hei! Itu 'kan Akashi, Midorima, Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi senpai, Momoi, Kuroko, dan..eto.. siapa kamu?"

Aomine sempat bingung juga kenapa ada anggota GoM dan Tim Seirin di sekolahnya, tapi yaah sudahlah itu bisa diurus nanti.

"Tidak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah membawamu jauh dari jangkauan benda bernama mic. ! ayo ikut aku ke ruang club Basket!" Aomine menarik Kagami menjauh namun segera ditepis oleh Kagami.

"Tidak! Aku harus menyanyikan lagu itu! Itu kado dariku untukmu, Aho!"

"Ok, ok aku mengerti! tapi tidak disini. Kamu bisa menyanyi sepuasnya di ruang club basket nanti"

"Tapi aku ingin semua orang mendengarnya!"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Bakagami! aku yakin semua orang sudah pingsan sebelum kamu selesai bernyanyi" Kagami tetap bersikeras untuk bernyanyi menggunakan mic meski Aomine masih tetap melarangnya. Sementara keduanya beradu mulut teman-teman mereka yang lain hanya dapat menatap _sweetdrop_.

"Jadi, beginikah pertengkaran dalam rumah tangga itu?"

"kamu benar, Kuroko-kun. Meski aku sama sekali tidak paham apa yang mereka debatkan, tujuanku Cuma satu; mengambil kembali toa milikku yang saat ini dijadikan Aomine alat untuk menjitak kepala Kagamin"

"Hmm..dasar Kouhai sialan! selalu membuat kami para senpai khawatir" kali ini Hyuuga ikut mengumpat kebodohan sang kouhai.

"Hmmm…bilang saja kalau kamu sangat mengkhawatirkannya, Hyuuga" sahut Kiyoshi masih dengan senyum secerah mentari pagi menempel di wajahnya.

"huh? Aku? Mengkhawatirkan kouhai Baka macam dia? ..ayolah..! kamu tahu aku hanya bersikap layaknya Kapten sekarang"

"Ha'i! ha'i! Hyuuga Kapten!"

"Tch! Sialan kau!"

"Menunda rencana kami untuk membeli sepatu basket untuk melihat hal yang membuat kuroko penasaran dan kami hanya mendapat hal semenyebalkan ini?! " Kali ini Akashi yang angkat bicara sambil memainkan gunting saktinya.

"Hn..kupikir akan ada gempa atau semacamnya-nanodayo"

"Mungkin saja, kalau yang bernyanyi barusan adalah kau Midorima-kun" ucap Kuroko dengan flat yang berlebihan.

"APA?! Kamu bilang apa Kuroko-Teme?!"

"Nan-de-mo-nai!"

"Sialan! sini kau manusia bermuka datar! Kubunuh kau-nanodayo!"

Entah kenapa suasana semakin kacau. Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi saling adu mulut, Midorima dan Kuroko saling ejek dengan Akashi yang masih mengasah gunting saktinya dan Aomine masih berusaha menarik Kagami pergi menuju ruang club basket dan Momoi yang mencak-mencak meminta toa-nya kembali

"Haah..ayolah Ahomine..cepat kembalikan toa-ku.."

Amine tidak menghiraukan sama sekali. Fokusnya hanya pada Kagami yang masih keras kepala ingin melanjutkan nyanyiannya di ruang siaran.

"_Iyyada_! Kalau aku tidak boleh bernyanyi di sini aku akan cari tempat lain yang bisa terdengar di seluruh ruangan" Kagami segera berlari. Ia sudah bertekat untuk menyanyikan lagu untuk Aomine tapi kenapa Aomine malah melarangnya? Bukankah seharusnya dia senang? Kagami sudah jauh-jauh datang—kabur—dari sekolahnya untuk memberikan kejutan ini.

"Hei! Bakagami, tunggu!" Aomine berteriak dengan menggunakan toa yang masih ia pegang sambil mengejar Kagami. " hei! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"KYAA! Jangan kejar aku! Aku cuma mau menyanyi! Apakah menyanyi itu dilarang?!" entah kenapa Kagami tiba-tiba jadi OOC.

"Apapun itu yang penting berhenti dulu!" Aomine dan Kagami mulai adu kejar-kejaran sementara dibelakang mereka ada Momoi yang masih berusaha mengambil toa miliknya diikuti Kuroki yang entah kenapa malah ikut ngejar Kagami ditambah lagi Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi yang berusaha menghentikan Nafis mengejar kouhai mereka dan berakhir dengan Akashi yang ikut mengejar sambil membawa-bawa gunting merah sakti milikya dan meramalkan mantra pembunuh untuk Kagami

"Kagami sialan, aku masih punya dendam dengan pertandingan minggu lalu! Berhenti kau! biarkan aku menancapkan gunting ini di kepalamu, sialan!"

"Kuroko-Teme! Beraninya kamu mengejekku-nanodayo?!""

"Midorima-kun, berhentilah bertingkah kekanak-kanankan seperti itu"

"Toa-ku! Toa kesayangannku! cepat kembalikan Ahomine!"

"Berhenti mengejar kouhai kami, Ace Seirin kami, kau Ahomine Dakian sialan!"

"Sabar Hyuuga.. sabar.."

"Berkenti kau, Bakagami!"

"Berkent mengejarku, Ahomineee!"

_Sitahchan_

Jika ada rekor hal teraneh hari ini pastilah para siswa berambut pelangi ini pemenangnya. Bayangkan saja seorang siswa beralis cabang yang tidak diketahui tiba-tiba berlari di koridor Teiko sambil berteriak 'jangan halangi aku, bodoh!' dengan seorang yang lain tengah memegang toa sambil menyuarakan 'berhenti kau, Bakagami!'. Di belakangnya lagi seorang siswi dengan oppai yang berbunyi'boing-boing' berteriak 'kembalikan toa milikku' yang dibelakangnya lagi seorang siswa lain ikut mengejar dalam diam dan wajah datar dengan wortel berjalan yang berteriak mencak-menak dibelakangnya dan terus kebelakang tampaklah dua orang siswa berteriak' jangan sakiti Kagami! Dia tidak bersalah' diakhiri dengan suara lemparan gunting sakt dari belakang. Rantai manusia aneh itu terus melewati tiap koridor kelas. Beberapa kali mengelilingi lapangan dan beberapa kali mengelilingi halaman belakang sekolah.

"KYAAA! Jangan halangi aku!"

"Ayolah! Berhenti Kagami!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak pakai toa, Bodoh! Itu milikku!"

"…"

"Kurokooooo!"

"Berhenti kalian Kouhai sialan!

"Tenang Hyuuga…!"

"Terima serangan gunting saktiku ini!" *sumpah!Akashi OOC gila*

Dan seterusnya dan selanjutnya hingga jam pelajaran terakhir hampir berakhir.

"_HEI KALIAN ! BERHENTI BERMAIN-MAIN DI JAM PELAJARAN!"_

Serentak mereka semua berhenti saat suara familiar itu terdengar.

"Bu Kepsek.." Aomine membeku begitu pula makhluk aneh lainnya.

"_DENGAR KALIAN SEMUA! KALAU KALIAN MAU BERMAIN—" "—AJAK IBU DONG!"_

"HEEEEEE?" serempak mereka kaget berjama'ah.

"_EH?! BUKAN! MAKSUD SAYA BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA! KALAU TIDAK SAYA AKAN KESANA DAN MENGEJAR KALIAN !"_

"WHAAAAT?!" teriakan kedua diluncurkan, mereka _jawdrop_ semua.

"_ehem..! TIDAK ADIL BAGI YANG LAIN KALAU HANYA KALIAN YANG BERSE—"_

"—_HEI! JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARI MIC INI! INI MILIKKU!—"_

"_Ibu kepala sekolah! Mohon kembali ke ruangan anda. Biar kami yang mengurus semua ini!"_

"_NO WAY! INI MENYANGKUT MASA DEPAN ANAK DIDIK SAYA! SAYA HARUS IKUT ANDIL DALAM HAL INI!"_

"_Tapi , Bu—"_

"_LEP-PAS-KAN!"_

"_Ibu Kepala sekolah yang terhormat, maafkan kami tapi kami harus melakukannya! Angkat beliau dan bawa kembali ke ruangan beliau!"_

"_Siap, Pak!"_

"_Tunggu! Biarkan aku mengatakan satu hal lagi. Ehem! KEPADA AOMINE DAIKI DAN SISWA LAIN BERNAMA KA..KAGAMI TAIGA? YA! KAGAMI TAIGA HARAP SEGERA MENEMUI SAYA DI RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH. SEKALI LAGI! KEPADA AOMINE DAN KAGAMI TAIGA HARAP SEGERA MENEMUI SAYA DI RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH DAN BAGI YANG LAIN CEPAT KEMBALI KE SEKOLAH DAN KELAS MASING-MASING, kalau tidak—JANGAN HARAP KALIAN DAPAT MERASAKAN INDAHNYA MASA REMAJA! HOHOHOHOHOHO!"_

KLIK.

Sunyi, mic telah dimatikan dan Aomine cs masih membeku di tempat.

Kriik..kriik..kriik..

Wuuussshhhh~~~….

Kriik..kriik..kriik…

"UWAAAAAHHHH! KITA MUSTI BALIK SEKARANG!" mereka yang tadinya berbaris memanjang layaknya rantai makanan bubar seketika. Berlari dengan cepat ke tujuan masing-masing dengan kecepatan cahaya, bukan apa-apa tapi mereka yakin kalau Bu Kepsek tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya. Sesaat setelah semuanya saling menyelamatkan masa remaja masing-masing semuanya menjadi sunyi, menyisakan Aomine dan Kagami yang melongo di tempat.

"Eto..Bu Kepsekmu hebat juga"

"Hm! Kupikir dia hanya seorang kepala sekolah berotak _fujoshi_ yang selalu mendambakan semua siswanya memakai gaun pengantin wanita"

"Heh? Benarkah?"

"Entahlah..tak usah dipusingkan"

"Kalau begitu..ayo ke ruangannya!"

"Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan kadomu?"

"Kado…-ku ?"

"Ya..lagu dariku. Apa lagi?"

Aomine mendekati uke-nya itu dan saat ia berada tepat di depan sang uke disatukannya pucuk kepala mereka hingga keduanya tampak saling menunduk.

"Hmm.. kau tahu? aku menghargai apa yang kamu lakukan, tapi bisakah kamu menyanyi hanya untukku? Aku tidak marah saat kamu menyanyi seperti tadi tapi aku tidak ingin orang lain mendengar suaramu. Hanya aku, hanya aku yang boleh. Ok?"

Kagami tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Wajahnya yang memerah pun tak dapat ia sembunyikan Meski hubungan mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama, Kagami masih tidak bisa berlaku selayaknya seorang kekasih. Setiap kali mereka berdekatan dadanya selalu terasa ingin menghambur keluar, suaranya seakan terkunci rapat dan semua rencananya seakan kacau hingga ia hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti naluri yang sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Ok, maafkan aku"

"Hmm…permintaan maaf diterima".

_Sitahchan_

"selamat siang, Bu Kepala sekolah" Aomine yang telah berada di ruang Kepsek menyapa tuan rumah dengan hormat.

"Oh! Aomine-kun , Kagami-chan !"

"Singkirkan kata 'chan' itu dari namaku!"

"Yare~yare~ .. Kagami-chan, kau manis sekali!"

"Jauhkan kata 'manis' itu !"

"Kenapa? itu sangat cocok untukmu, benarkan, Aomine-kun?" Aomine hanya mengangguk. Menanggapi seorang fujoshi memang susah-susah-gampang terlebih lagi fujoshi itu adalah seorang kepala sekolah dimana kau adalah ketua siswanya. Sangat menyusahkan.

"Itu kata terlarang untukku, benarkan, Ahomine ?" sekali lagi Aomine hanya mengangguk. Memiliki uke galak lebih menyusahkan daripada seorang fujoshi yang menyusahkan.

"Kamu penghianat Aomine-kun" kali ini Nafis hanya diam. Tidak mungkin dia mengakui dirinya sebagai seorang penghianat.

"Sudahlah! Hentikan omongan menyusahkan ini. Bu, Kami minta maaf karena telah menyebabkan keributan dan membiakan siswa dari sekolah lain masuk tanpa izin"

"Hm? benarkah? Kukira kalian semua siswa disini"

GUBRAKZZ!

Kedutan sudah bermunculan di kening Aomine dan Kagami. Mereka tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita bergelar kepala sekolah dan seharusnya berwibawa di depan mereka ini bisa sangat menyebalkan disaat yang bersamaan. Andai mereka bukan anak yang baik mungkin saat ini barbagai sumpah serapah sudah mereka lontarkan saking kesalnya. Dengan cepat keduanya membungkuk hormat untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"kami permisi"

"Ha'i, ha'i~~~!"

BRAAKK!

Pintu ruang kepala sekolah tertutup dengan kasar saat keduanya keluar.

"Haaaaaahhh… Amoooooo! Kenapa dia sangat menyebalkan?!"

"Bukan salahku jika beliau punya sifat seperti itu"

"Kupikir kita akan di hukum atau apa, ternyata dia sendiri tidak peduli. Haaaaaah "

"Bersyukurlah kita masih dapat keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa kurang satu apapun"

"Kamu benar, Aomine"

_Awkward moment_

"Eto.. ,Aomine!"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Ini mungkin agak telat tapi—Happy Birthday !" Kagami mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil tersenyum menghadap Aomine yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Aomine? Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Kagami mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah sang seme.

"Oh! Maaf, gomen,gomen! Aku Cuma agak kaget"

"Huh? Kaget? Kenapa?!"

"Karena ini pertama kalinya kamu berani menatapku sambil tersenyum tanpa semburat merah di pipimu." Aomine membalas senyuman yang telah diberikan Kagami padanya. Melihat reaksi sang seme, Kagami malah blushing dan mulai salah tingkah.

"_There !, the red tomato rise again_" Aomine mentertawakan reaksi Kagami yang mulai salah tingkah dan memukulinya.

"_So mean_ ! aku kan Cuma mau bilang selamat ulang tahun"

"Hahaha.. ya,ya..aku tahu. _Then where is my present_?" Aomine menebar seringai nakalnya yang sukses mebuat wajah Kagami memerah hingga ke telinga.

"Hmmm.. sesuatu yang kuinginkan…mungkin…a kiss..?"

BLUSH~~

"Hahaha ! aku hanya bercanda, Bakagami! Reaksimu itu berlebihan" Aomine terus saja tertawa. Dia tahu Kagami bukanlah orang yang mau menyerang duluan. Tipe tsundere, tepat sekali.

Aomine terus saja tertawa hingga matanya berair dan perutnya sakit. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari pergerakan Kagami yang bergerak mendekatinya dan mulai berjingkat menyamakan tingginya dengan Aomine dan…

Cuup~~!

Sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir Aomine menghentikan gerakannya dengan akurat. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali hingga wajahnya yang pucat karena kaget berubah agak kemerahan-blushing-.

"E..-to.." dia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Kagami benar-benar telah menciumnya. Di bibir!. kemajuan yang benar-benar luar biasa. Sejak awal hubungan mereka tak pernah sekalipun Kagamii berani menyerangnya. Jangankan menyerang, mendekat pun jarang. Malahan dia lebih sering lari saat seperti ini.

"Ka—kagami ?"

"Tanjoubi Omedetto!" senyum itu muncul lagi, namun kali ini lebih dalam lebih penuh arti dan lebih meyakinkan daripada sebelumnya. Aomine meleleh, dia menyerah. Dirangkulnya cepat tubuh Kagami dengan erat. Ulang tahunnya kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tidak ada kue, balon-balon, tumpukan kado, confetti yang berterbangan atau lilin yang menyala. Hanya sebuah lagu dari suara paling unik yang pernah di dengarnya dan satu harapan yang benar-benar terkabul dan menjadi nyata. Kagami berada dalam pelukannya.

"Thanks...Aishiteru.. My Taiga, Bakagami!"

"Me too..Ahomine"

_OWARI-desuu~~~~_

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana?! Suka ? Harus!*maksa* jangan lupa Review yaaah! Arigatou Minna..~~~! Btw.. kalian tahu siapa Ibu kepsek itu ? Ayo Tebak!


End file.
